Harry Potter the Unknown Boy Who Lived
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: the NEW STORY IS UP! it's called Harry Potter beginning Middle and End I could rename it if you guys think of a better title but go check it out please :) /s/9503212/1/Harry-Potter-Beginning-Middle-and-End is the link :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter The Unknown Boy Who Lived.

By Kingofpop12345

October,30th, Godrics Hollow.

The Potter's were currently at Hogwarts to discuss the war with Voldemort with Headmaster Dumbledor. Or to be more specific Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order or Merlin first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Supreme Mugwump. But because of a prophecy the dark lord Voldemort heard he is after their sons. 1 year old Harry and 15th month old Jack. Because of the danger they couldn't risk capture and certain death of their sons so they had their friends Tom and Mary Thicknese (no Relation to Pius Thicknese) use polyjuice to look like them. But no one could ever predict what would happen that fatyeful Halloween night. Mary("Lily potter" the mother) had just put Harry and Jack \down for the night. When Tom's voice (James Potter's voice. He's the father) yelled out.

"Ma...Lily He's here take the boys and RUN!" he said as the dark cloaked figure entered the room. Mary ran into the boys room while hearing a cold voice yell

"avada kedavra!"

She saw the greenlight from the door as tears came down from her eyes. The door opened.

"No please not the boys!" she said desperately.

"Get out of the way foolish girl!" the figure hissed out as his temper rose.(AN not parseltounge)

"No Please!" she said as thje figure fired the green light at the woman. She fell to the floor dead with a crash waking the boys.

"so this is the boy who's supposed to take me down" the vfigure said pointing his wand at Harry.

"so disapointing." he said with a cold laugh. "Goodbye Harry Potter!"

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office.

Albus Dumbledore and James and Lily were talking when a device on the desk began to whirl. "Lilly,James there's been a attack at Godrics Hollow" he said. They gasped. They followed the headmaster up the stairs into his secret tower where they could apparate (AN ik there's no secret tower but he's dumbledore I thought he would have some surprises in his office".

Godrics Hollow

The three came unto the house with a (pop) and saw the ruined house.

"no...NO!" Lily Potter said running into the ruin.

"Lily!" james yelled as he pulled out his wand and ran after her. He entered the house to see Him dead. "Tom" he said in despair. As he continued he heard a scream. "Lily!" he yelled coming into the nursery.

There was Lily standing over Mary. But she was looking at the cloak and wand that was left there. Dumbledore came in and saw the mess.

"He's Gone" He said staring at the cloak and wand.

"But...How?" they both asked (AN James and Lily)

Before they arrived as the roof collapsed a piece of dood hit Jack in the head leaving him a scar. It was bear shaped. Dumbledore saw the scar.

"May I present Jack Potter Saviour of the Wizarding World!" he said with a smile.


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley, August 21st.

Lily Potter was walking with her husband and sons down Diagon Alley. Such a simple scenario until you notice the elder boy dragging humongus bags filled with clothing and other stuff that the youngest wanted. Ever since that terrible night James and Lilly obsessed over Jack and had Harry do all the chores for Jack. They had Harry do anything for Jack like a Butler or in Wizadring terms a servant or House-elf.

"The new Nimbus 2000!" the brat ex...oops the Boy-Who-Lived exclaimed (he's still a brat though).

"Mommy I want it!" he whined stomping his feet.

"Now dear we still need to finish the list for Hogwarts so you can go" Lily potter gently said. (they loved the brat so much they had harry wait back a year so the brat could go when Harry does).

"But Moooooom! I want it! I want it! I want it!" he whined as he jumped up and down.

"It's ok Lily. I'll get him the broom while you go get the rest of the items" James said patting the brat on the head.

"Spoiled...Rotten" Harry muttered under his breath as he lugged the bags further. Unfortunately a mother's keen sense of hearing made lily potter heard mutterings such as that.

"Harry James Potter DO NOT CALL YOUR BROTHER A BRAT AGAIN" she shrieked as they walked into Olivanders.

"Can't believe we're getting TWO wands. We should've put him on the train last year" Lily muttered as she had Harry settle the bags near the wall.

"Ahh Lily Potter and her two fine children. A little late for this one to be getting his wand" Ollivander said looking at Harry.

"we wanted the boys to go together" she lied.

"I am first. I am the boy who lived get me my wand" Jack said with arrogance. Ollivander walked away while muttering what I said before "Brat".

Ollivander returned with the Phoenix and Holly wand and gave it to Jack. He immediately took the wand back.

"But... That's my wand!" Jack stuttered. Harry looked at his brothewr and prepared to hear a tantrum as when jack stutters he will start a huge tantrum. Again as I said before he's a brat.

"Mr. Potter!" Exclaimed Ollivander. "This wand is not suited for you so SHUT UP!" he yelled surprising Lily. For never in all of History Ollivander yelled at a custemor. Even James never been yelled at and that was very hard not to yell at the thick skulled prankster.

Ollivander went back and brought out another one which jack was sorted to.

"eleven inches. Troll and maple wood. You are bareley a wizard if you aquire that wans whichj you have." He said to the brat, oops boy-Who-Lived.

"I am Powerful old fool I defeated You-know-whow!" Jack said starting another tantrum.

He moved on to Harry trying the Holly and Phoenix wand again. Ollivander knew about the brat before he came so he switched cores with another wand making the latter more powerful than ever created wands in existance. He was not sure but when Jack got the Oger wand he was confident. Harry had no results so he went back and got the Powerful wand.

"My Grandfather passed me several rare items. This wand is Phoenix and the rarest substance of all magic. This has the Hair from Merlin's Animagus from which he dubbed Socrates. That form is the rare Jaguire. It's rare since that Jaguire is extinct and is purer than Unicorns" Ollivander said.

"So THAT is my wand" Jack said trying to take the wand from the wand maker.

"No it's not THAT's your wand" he said pointing to the ugliest wand ever created by him. He handed Harry the Jaguire wand and a bright bright light came across the room.

"Interesting. You Mr. Potter are probably the most powerful wizard to ever exist. That will be 9 galleons and 12sickles" he said turning to Lily. She was shocked but payed the man anyways.

"Mom he took my wand I want HIS wand Make him give it to me!" he whined in a single breath.

"Ok Baby harry give your wand to Jack" She said taking the wand anyways. Jack grabbed the wand but got flew back and knocked out. The Wand flew back into Harry's Hand and all he could think was "oh Shit"


	3. harry Potter's Jacob Marley and Meetings

When The Potters came home Jack was still pouting about how he gotten a as he said "Wimpy wand". Harry was immediately sent to his room. The room wasn't big but was just the right size for Harry. It wasn't the grandest and more awesome rooms (for example Jack has a huge pool in his bedroom with a movie theater and a water slide) but Harry didn't complain. His family ignored him but they weren't heartless like Lily's sister petunia and her family. Unknowingly to them Harry sneaked out and bought some books about magic. Harry decided to finally put his studies to a test. When he started to flick his wand a image came out. It was Ollivander.

"Whoever owned this wand. I congratulate you for having seen this message meaning no one is in the room with you correct?" the image of (or for the terms of you muggles to help understand hologram) of Ollivander said. Harry nodded not sure if the hologram could hear him.

"Listen. This wand is not the one I told you of in the store. The Jaguire of Merlin is absurd, it's a ruse. That wand is actually the brother wand of You-" he started to say but he faltered.

"V...Voldemort's wand. The reason I disguised it was because of the supposed boy-who-Lived. I have seen how he acts and no one who acts with such arrogance that rivals Voldemort's could defeat him. It shows weakness." He said looking directly at Harry.

"So I hid the wand and replaced it with a fake of my own clever design. When the wand is being hold the wand will give a sign whether the holder is of importance. So I am to try it on the arrogant brat-who-lived." he said. He stopped and reflected on what he said and he chuckled.

"Too old to have fun eh? Take that Nephew" he said again still chuckling.

"Anyways I hope I am right that he is not holding the wand. Whoever you are I urge you to train as hard as you can. For you are the boy-Who-Lived not Jack Potter. Don't trust anyone else except the one you love although I expect that to be many years away. Good luck and the wand will go back to it's original form not the disguise it is when you got it just to let you know. Good Luck" Ollivander said before disappearing. All of a sudden a light came upon the wand and it turned to the Phoenix and Holly wand he saw in the shop. Harry stared at the wand but then he smiled.

"get ready world. Here I come" He said before he started training.

Platform 9 and ¾, September 1st

Harry was left to put his owl hedwig and trunk onto the train while the Potters were being busy fawning over the Brat-who-lived. Yeah I'm calling him a brat now I would call him worse but that's too much swearing.

"All Aboard!" the conductor said. Lily and James put Jack onto the rain while Harry followed silently behind him.

Harry managed to slip past the brat while finding a compartment that no one occupied. He put Hedwig by him and took out a book. His favorite book called "Les Miserables" by Victor Hugo. As he read the door to the compartment opened and a bushy haired witch stepped in.

"excuse me have you seen a toad? A boy Named Neville lost one" She said. Harry looked up and all of a sudden BOOM!.


	4. Hermione Granger and six years later

BOOM! He heard in his head. There stood Hermione Granger, muggleborn and daughter of two proud dentists. Harry looked at the strange girl and felt a click of familiarity.

"Have we met before?" He asked her. She stopped at the question.

"I don't think so, I'm Hermione Granger what is your name?" she said looking at the boy.

"Harry Potter" He said expecting her to connect his last name to his dim witted brother.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry, but you haven't answered my question" She said looking at him expectantly. Harry looked at her with curiosity.

"No I haven't seen a toad, but may I ask why you haven't asked me about my brother?" Harry asked her.

"Your brother is Jack Potter? It was YOU who he was talking about then, well I am staying away I got to get away from you"

She said exiting the compartment making Harry's heart break. 'When will he stop ruining my life' he thought as he started reading again.

6 years later (AN sorry for time skip but it's IMPORTANT)

6 years. 6 years since Harry Potter left his home. 6 years since he destroyed all of his pictures of his 'family'. Ha if you could call those people family. Harry is now at his sixth year at Hogwarts which is perhaps the only time Lily could see her eldest son. 'I must tell him the truth' she though in her head as she saw him at the opening feast. Harry stared at her in contempt wondering why she was here in the first place. Eventually Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome first years, and welcome back old students from the last year," He said in opening for his speech.

"a few words before the feast shall begin, Let's welcome professor Lilly Potter who shall be taking over Professor Flitwicks post as charms professor until he recovers from his accident" He said surprising everyone. Harry stared at the old fool in shock. 'Well I am a ravenclaw I suppose I could find a way for her to quit' he thought as he chuckled. The Next Week.

Harry walked along the corridor's doing his prefect rounds as usual when he looked up at the sky. The stars shined down upon him with the moons eerie glow lighter than usual. Harry walked into the courtyard and sat down looking up.

"Why is this happening to me? First Quirrel, then the Basilisk, then Peter escaping, then Voldemort returning last year. Why am I alone in all of this?" He said looking up. The stars held no answers yet they looked as though something's happening as if they knew a secret.


	5. AN IMPORTANT

Hey guys, I promised NO only AN's but I am really downed by a few reviews of late, I am in need of beta's but I am new as you can see so I need help or else I may have to delete all of my stories for good signing off for (hopefully not the last time) now!


	6. Harry confused and Dumbledore Villian?

Harry had been in a lot of adventures over the past six years. First of all there was the fighting with Quirrel over the Sorcerer's stone. But the most peculiar thing he could have remembered was that his brat of a brother never showed up. He often thought "If he was fifteen months when Voldemort came he would have been a year and more…" But that isn't possible unless he was a twin but they didn't look alike and they weren't born at the same time. "Something's going on and I will find out" Harry thought as he remembered the rest of his adventures. As he remembered all of the adventures he had he realized one thing. He should have gone ahead to Hogwarts BEFORE his brother He should have been in second year when Quirrel tried to get the Sorcerer's stone!  
As he looked up at the stars he gasped in pain.  
In Headmaster Dumbledore's office a device he held started buzzing. 'That meddling brat! I knew I should have put him with the weasley's when I had the chance!'. Harry looked up at the stars when his mother's voice rang out  
"Harry get down from that roof and help me with dinner please. Now!" she said.  
Harry looked back at his 'mother' and sighed. Something is happening, something big and he and his brother is apart of it.


End file.
